redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW)
Finally Yay, you started writing Sambrook's Story again, albeit a different title, but still good nonetheless. Did some editing, hope you don't mind,; format, grammar, and the odd word here and there, that type of stuff. I like this rewrite, has a better into xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 21:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Awesome. Thats what I was aimin' for. See I read back over my old version and I just plain didn't like it, so now I am rewriting it- Oh boy, another wait... [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 21:59, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Alot xP, lot of editing lol, what type of format do you use? Widescreen or regular? Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 22:01, 22 December 2008 (UTC) (Nice sig lol) I really wish I could tell you. I just kinda write it on word. I use regular I think. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 22:19, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Awesome, matey! If this part of the rewrite is good, think of what the rest will be!!!Shieldmaiden Talk! 00:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Ha har! you will just have to see, It will be a bit different. (If not already) I might even give you a sneak peak ^_^ (But you may not want it ;) I will be making it as suspense fill as possible) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 01:14, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I like it But pretty gory...all the better! Rakkety Tam Talk! 20:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Much better than the older one. KIU! Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 17:11, 29 December 2008 (UTC) blood thirsty dude But good. More . . . please? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :I plan on adding more tonight. Aye, Theres something about writing in silence. I usually listen to music, but I find I can type easier (If not darker) without it. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 03:12, 12 January 2009 (UTC) AH! YES! Wonderful! Simply Wonderful! your doing great! Sambrook the otter Need anything? 23:34, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome What do you plan on changing? Charie Swordmaid Chat! 23:36, 13 January 2009 (UTC) lol, forgot to tell everyone. the new author of this story is Shield Maiden! I would not have updated any of it for a long time, so why not have you guys get a story rather than keep waiting? Sambrook the otter Need anything? 23:39, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, Really? Really? Wow, can't tell the diff. It is really good, both of ya's. xD Chris Talk! 02:29, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :D Sambrook the otter Need anything? 04:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC) once again, :D, how ever, one question. How do they know to get the knives? I know the sister told them about it, but It didn't mention until they got the knives where they were going with them. Just a friendly critique. I absolutely love it.! Your doing great! :D Sambrook the otter Need anything? 14:11, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Doing awesome, SM! Keep it up, I'm waiting for more... ended it too earl lol. Chris Talk! 19:58, 15 January 2009 (UTC) eeayeee! Wonderful mate! Sambrook the otter Need anything? 23:19, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Really good This is awesome! Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 01:00, 16 January 2009 (UTC) This is by far the best Fan-fic I've ever read. Great start, Sambrook, and great job updating it, SM. You can't even tell it switched ownerships. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 00:05, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I agree with Holly Fire, You can't tell it switched= takes a real author to do that. You both are great! xD can't wait for more~ Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 01:01, 17 January 2009 (UTC) lol, thanks you guys. Oh, hey SM, you CAN change the plot, words and anything else if you wish, it doesn't have to be the exact same thing as the last one. Oh, may I request one thing that I may change in chapter... three, with silith? thanks ;) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 21:03, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Nice update. can't wait for more. xD Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 15:51, 19 January 2009 (UTC) oh, hey. Its wonderful as usual, but can I add something? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ...:D :D :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 05:26, 14 February 2009 (UTC)